I'll Never Understand You
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: Ryo thinks about his and Bakura's relationship that isn't quite-so-scary anymore. [Drabble] [One-Shot] [OOCness] [Shonen-Ai] [RyoxBakura] [Rating For Safety]


**SOS: Well, I'm on a role today. I wrote this in about in thirty minutes or so, which is probably why it's incredibly crappy. X.- It was inspired by **_Worlds to Dominate _**by **_Her Sweetness _**(Who, by the way, is an AWESOME writer .:hint hint, nudge nudge:.), and I pray to God she doesn't get mad at me. x.x Heh.**

_Warnings _**- Shonen-ai, drabbleness, sorta-kinda spoilers, and some things I'm sure nobody'll comprehend.**

_Disclaimer_** - I don't own YuuGiOu, but I'll buy it if you'll take a Replay Reward gift certificate for five bucks.**

**.:silence:.**

**Well, it was worth a shot.**

* * *

I didn't ask to have you.

You know that. For a while, I absolutely hated you. I wanted you to go away for the rest of eternity, and just to forever leave me alone, and for the Pharaoh to finally banish you. And then... you suddenly cared. It didn't matter that I was wary of you; it didn't matter at all I sometimes hid in the bathroom when you started talking to me. You seemed completely able to understand I was scared to death of you, and you hardly cared I was fearful, too.

You would go on about how such a sissy little host I was, and at the same time would soften up to me and offer to terrorize a local bully so I could watch and laugh. I never did take you up on the offer, but you seemed content sitting on the couch watching television. It was... odd. What happened during Battle City that changed you so much, Tomb Robber? What did I do, or anyone else for that matter, that changed the great King of Thieves into a lesser evil that was actually _okay_ to be around?

After Battle City, when I took the Ring back from Yuugi's house (Against my better judgment, I'll have to say, too), I was fully expecting Hell from you. Expecting you to control my every waking movement and hurt me for whatever transgressions I may have done. But you just... laughed. Sat there and laughed at the terrified look I had when you emerged, and then you started rambling how I was going to be the key part in all of your plans.

I didn't really understand you, then, and I guess I still don't. But that's okay, isn't it? Because I don't -need- to understand you. You made everything perfect, just being an insane dead guy that wasn't quite so hell-bent on world domination and the destruction of the Pharaoh (Even if you still try every so often). And I liked it. You gave me attention, and you cared when I needed help and would do anything protect me, even if you didn't get anything out of it.

Was it just because I was your host? Or did you really, whole-heartedly, _care_?

I'm not sure what to think, still, even now. It's been months since the day you started telling me about how I'll be involved in all of your plans, how you would ramble on and be a little more off than you used to (But it was in a good way, honest!). And now your rambling about something else, too, and I've heard my name pop up several times in a sentence that involved Yuugi-kun.

"Are you listening, Ryo?" I nod as I sit here on the couch, though I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to be doing anyways. You nod in your own approval, and launch off into the scheme I'll surely hear ten kajillion times later. But... its okay. I'm glad. It's nice to be noticed by the same person that lives in my head, rather than ignored or injured.

I know you could hear me thinking these things about you, if you wanted, King of Thieves. So why aren't you prying into my head, invading my privacy? Lord knows that you've done it before with a single thought. Are you actually giving me space, while you ramble on, not even checking to make sure I'm making a mental list of things to do? Trusting me not to try and screw it all up?

Its... nice. Nice to have my privacy, and nice to be finally noticed.

I understand that you're still insane. You still want to avenge your village for what the Pharaoh did, and you still desire to have the world at your feet. I understand that you still can be ruthless, and will kill anyone that might happen to get in your way. Or anyone that might just happens to piss you off.

Or... even someone that may make _me_ mad.

I sound like Shizuka, don't I? Right when she and Kaiba began dating, she was absolutely amazed at how wonderful the typically stoic CEO was, and if you were around Jonouchi and Shizuka was close at hand, you were sure to hear _something_ about it. I'm not the type to brag like that, but Lord deal with me ever so harshly should I not end up slipping it into a conversation. Sure, everybody would look at me like I'd grown an extra head, but it would be... nice. To have something no one else could have, and everybody would _like_ that I had something like that.

You're still rambling on. The great King of Thieves is now launching into what I'll assume is the second phase of your plans, and you seem excited. Your happy that I'm willingly going to put forth some effort, even if I know it'll just end up blowing up in both of our faces. And, against what most people think, when you loose, you really don't sulk very long. You just shrug, sigh, and maybe sleep on the couch for a day, and then you're already back into action, probably plotting something with Marik and Marikku. And then you'll look at me, demand that I assist, while I just shrug indifferently and make you look like a child that's been told Christmas will be coming early.

You're an enigma, my darkness. You change your moods as much as the weather changes in April, and in the end you still don't mind I'm a little slow on the uptake in your plans, and that sometimes I need a repeat of what I need to do. You might yell and shout when you get annoyed, but right after that you get too involved in your schemes to worry about me messing up.

I'll never try to fathom why you changed that day. I don't need an explanation. All I want is to know that you'll stay this way. You're still a little off, still a little evil, and still bent on Pharaoh-destruction and world domination.

Which I no longer mind.

I didn't ask for you, but I won't give you up.

* * *

**SOS: If you've gotten here by reading this entire thing, I congratulate you on surviving that insanity. Push that 'Submit Review' button and tell me whether or not I wasted my time. x.x**


End file.
